A Busy Night
by The Last Rose to Fall
Summary: It all started off as a chance to clear her thoughts, but before she could even start thinking properly Day-Class student Rose Fall gets interrupted by the person that has intentionally or unintentionally made her life hell using his fan girls. Hanabusa Aido. Rated T for mild swearing. (not very long story) AidoxOC
1. Chapter 1: A Busy Night

Hey Guys,

It's Rose, this is a One-Shot for Vampire Knight it's not really connected to a story or anything but i was reading a story and Aido was asking the main character out and i thought it was a little OOC for him so i gave a version of my own a go. this on is about someone who is a lot like me, which is why she's named Rose Fall. she's in the Day Class and decidedly not a big fan of Aido's.

Thanx,

Let me know what you think :) and please Review they make me smile :)

* * *

**A Busy Night**

I sat up in bed with a jolt of adrenalin whipping my head back and forth looking for the imminent danger of my nightmares seeping in through the white painted walls of my dorm room; when it was proven that my nightmare was over I tried calming my racing heart and my lungs so they would cease to gasp for unneeded air. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer for peace of mind and took 5 deep breaths and tried to steal myself to go back to sleep but just the thought of feeling those spiders crawl all over me had me shivering in fear. So sleep wasn't an option for me at…. I looked at the clock and almost screamed in frustration '2 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING ARE YOU KIDDING ME!' I screamed on the inside.

I looked over to my left to see my roommate sleeping peacefully; proof that I hadn't actually yelled bloody murder out loud. I shook off the last of the hands the sleep had wrapped around my limbs and stood up and quickly got dressed thinking that a walk outside would clear my head. I dressed warmly knowing it would be freezing outside and it would be practically suicide to not wear at least 3 layers. When I finally I slipped on my boots I crept over to my door turned the handle slowly praying it wouldn't creak as I opened the door and shut it as silently as possible; the click of the door closing sounding extraordinarily loud in my ears. I hoped it was just the adrenalin coursing through my veins making it seem that way. I took a quick scan of my surroundings to see if anyone ELSE was wandering the halls at night, I especially didn't want to run into the fan girls. They currently had evil intentions towards me; even since that damned Aido started hitting on me in front of them all they have wanted to murder me and have been trying to make my life a living hell. Failing miserably yes; but that still doesn't change the fact that the bastard did it on purpose. I shook my head in fury as I walked through the echoing halls and down the stairs leading out to the courtyard. I kept walking at a brisk pace and almost collided with what I hoped to be the door instead of Zero, I peeked through one of my tightly shut eyes, which had automatically closed when I hit…. A smile of victory and slight brain cell loss spread across my face when I realised it was indeed the door that I had *cough* collided with *cough* high fived with my face.

I hesitantly opened the door peering from left to right and back again looking for any movement in the area around me. Then feeling like the best creeper ever I walked out the door and slunk my way through the shadows to my favourite spot to sit. The fountain. Granted sometimes I came back to the dorm soaked when I've let my mind wander a bit too long and fallen in but it's still the best place to sit at night and it's methodically placed to tempt girls to go star gazing. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and let my thoughts wonder. I must have had what 30 seconds of peaceful night dreaming before a presence interrupted me.

"What do you what Aido?" I hissed.

"What? Am I not allowed to stroll through the grounds at night?" he asked with an air on innocence and egotistical confidence.

"Nope. Now go back to class." I ordered knowing he probably wouldn't listen anyway; stubborn little asshole.

"I will, when you go back to class." he argued sitting down next to me, I turned so my back was facing him and crossed my arms and legs giving off the aura that clearly said "go away".

"Do you like sweets?" Aido suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Say what?" I spun around to face him so fast that I would have fell into the fountain if it weren't for Aido and his fast reflexes catching my right arm and preventing me from falling in, but instead of pulling my back up he let me hang there with only his grip allowing to stay out of the freezing cold water. "Let me go."

"If I do you'll fall in," he threatened.

"Then pull me up!" I argued still hanging in there.

"No." he stubbornly refused.

"What? Why?" I asked exasperated and slightly fearful.

"Answer my question first."

"This is all about a stinking question!?" I seethed.

"Do. You. Like. Sweets." he let me slip a little closer to the water.

"Yes! Okay? I like sweets, NOW PULL ME UP!" I demanded, he complied by yanking me up so hard then letting me go so suddenly that I fell forward onto my knees uttering a small "oof!" I shook my head and sat up dusting myself off. I looked up to see that damned blonde walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Good. I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow at 6; and don't even think about not showing up because I don't take no for an answer." he called over his shoulder while still walking away. I could only stare at his retreating figure in shock still processing what the hell he was going on about. "Goodnight Rose." came from beyond the tree line before I finally realise what had just happened. Did I just get asked out? By Aido!? I couldn't even refuse! "THAT DAMNED BASTARD!" a ghostly laugh echoed from the trees and my eye twitched. I crossed my legs and held my head in my hands muffling a scream. Crap crap crap crap! How the hell am I going the get out of this one? Why is he even asking me out in the first place? He wants me dead! Well not really… I mean how could he know that his fan girls would be so… NO! NO! NO! NO! I am not defending him, he is a disgusting, rude, annoying, slightly good looking, arrogant, pain in the ass, wait what? Did I say slightly good looking mid-ramble? Shit! Why would I call him that when I clearly...

"What are you doing outside this time of night?" I snapped my head up to see Zero Kiriyuu. Oh, I am so dead.

"Uh... I'm… star gazing?" I have no idea why it sounded like I was asking him.

"You think your precious Idol is a star now? You fan girls get more and more pathetic. By the way there is no way you'd be allowed out of school grounds for your precious date." he glared openly at me.

"Hey! I am no… what did you say?" I tilted my head at him.

"You're not going on your date." he reiterated.

"You're the best Zero!" I jumped up and hugged him with all my might, for about three seconds before he pushed me off him and to the ground, but Rose never takes no for an answer so I got back up and hugged him harder, this time he couldn't budge me. "I know you act all tough but you're such a softie on the inside, no way could you actually be as mean as you act and still do this for me." I rubbed my cheek against his side.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back to your dorm." he ordered and I jumped off him and standing as tall and straight as I possibly could and saluted him.

"Yes Sir!" and with that I skipped off to my dorm. Thank the Lord for silver haired, Night Class hating, prefects! I hummed the tune of London Bridge in pure happiness. Zero didn't follow me to my dorm but I didn't mind not having him glaring at my back, I was too happy to care! I don't have to go out with Aido, I don't have to go out with Aido, and I don't… mph! Halfway through my inner singing I collided with someone and promptly fell flat on my back.

"Hey! Why don't you look where the hell you are going?" I looked up to yell at my blockage more but chocked on my words when I saw who I was yelling at. "Oh, Uh, Dorm President Kuran I am so sorry I didn't see that it was you that I ran into… if I'd known I wouldn't have."

"Lost your temper?" he interrupted with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "It's okay, people are allowed to lose their temper every once in a while; besides I've heard you've had a bit of a busy night," he pro-offered his hand and I gratefully took it, using him as leverage to help me up.

"Thanks, how did you know what my night was like?" I tried to keep the nervous tension from my eyes. Please don't be stalking me, please don't be stalking me.

"I was just taking a walk through the grounds to get some air and I happened to overhear your conversation with Hanabusa." oh crap! He is stalking me! "I should get back to class, Goodnight miss Fall, oh and by the way I got permission on behalf of Aido and yourself to leave the grounds tomorrow night," he may have said more but I dropped to the ground unconscious before it could reach my ears, Kaname repeating the sentence sealing my doom going over and over again through my head, I don't know if I actually screamed out loud but I definitely was in my head.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Morning

Hey guys

So this is chapter 2, of this story, i couldn't really give up on it just like that :)

i'm keeping the chapters short because this isn't really gonna be a long story anyway, i think i'll just do one more chapter then leave it there, Chapter 3 is going to be their date so don't be worried if you read this and are disappointed that it's not here it'll be up soon, but if you have any suggestion as to how that should go i'm all ears :) i'm a little unsure how i'm going to write it anyway :)

so please enjoy and review :)

Rose,

* * *

**The Rough Morning:**

"Wake up, man stealer." A high and annoying voice pierced through my dreams of unicorns and rainbows. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, stuffing my head into my pillow successfully muffling any swearing that came out of my mouth for being woken up. "I said; WAKE UP!" and with that screech of anger I was grabbed around the wrist and flung onto the floor by someone with inhuman strength. My back fell onto the floor followed by my head with a loud 'crack' that had mini birds spinning around my head. I felt more than saw a foot land on my chest pinning me there.

I squinted in the sunlight, and blinked a few times to clear my vision. "Hikari?" I asked my voice husky. "What are you doing?" she usually wasn't this bad when it came to being one of Aido's many fan-girls, actually she was somewhat a close friend when I told her I wasn't interested in her 'Idol-Senpai.' I wonder what set her off.

"I'm about to break your legs, you bitch!" she glared at me making me want to shrivel up and die. "What? Why?" I exclaimed knowing no reason as to why she would threaten me this way.

"Oh please! You're not fooling anybody with that oblivious crap! You're certainly not fooling me, not this time anyway." She placed her hands on her hips then took her foot off of me taking a few steps backwards, "Now get up; so I can knock you out!" I enabled her standing up quickly holding my hands up to signal my surrender.

"Really Hikari, I have no idea what you mean! Honest! I haven't even done anything!" I shook my head in utter confusion.

"Oh really now?" she asked sarcastically. "Then what's this?" she shoved a piece of paper at me and my eyes widened when I saw what it was.

Rose,

Looking forward to our date tonight,

Wear the blue dress for me?

Aido.

Aw crap! So it wasn't a nightmare, well that explains why Hikari is so livid. What did Aido even mean by the 'blue dress'? I don't own any dresses at Cross Academy; and when was he in my room? I was interrupted when found myself across the room and colliding with Hikari's desk. "So you admit it! You have been seeing 'Idol-Senpai' this entire time! You've been lying to me!" she went to take a swing at my face, I reacted fast; I ducked under her arm and ran to the door, I spun around and faced my roommate breathing slightly alleviated. I gripped the door handle as she charged at me. I waited til the right moment to open the door and jump to the side. Hikari flew through the door and I slammed it closed behind her and twisted the lock closed. I panted with fear as she banged against the door with her fists. I have to get out of here! Panicked I dressed and packed my bag with lightning speed, constantly listening for the door being splintered to pieces by all the Aido fans that Hikari is sure to have woken and told the entire story. I am so dead! If I make it through today I will make sure to gut Aido! I threw my day pack over my shoulder and looked to the window knowing that there is no way I can go through the normal way; thankfully there was a very handy tree limb that I could use instead of just jumping. Gingerly I made my way over to the window and opened it; I peered out and looked down at the ground. Phew! No fans insight. I placed my knee up on the ledge and slid it out over the edge, placing all my weight on my right leg I began pulling my left leg up as well so that both were hanging out the window; next I ducked down underneath the bottom of the window and straightened out once on the other side.

I then slid out further and swung my feet onto the branch. I pushed on it with my feet testing to see if it would hold my weight. Once satisfied I took a deep breath and propelled myself forward, lunging at the tree, and once I was close enough I grabbed the centre off the tree and wrapped it in a tight bear hug scrunching my eyes. I took a second to calm my beating heart before continuing. I timidly looked down and scanned from left to right tracking where I would climb down; trying not to let my fear of gravity tug on my heart strings. Slowly I inched down with my right foot until it connected with a branch then brought my left foot down to balance myself again, then I felt down for the next branch with my left foot before bringing down my right and continuing. It may have taken me a while to get down to the bottom of the tree but it was better than having fallen and broken my leg. So when my foot touched the ground and I slid the rest of the way out of the tree, it only made sense that the fan girls would've have started to look for me. But unfortunately I was too caught up in my victory dance because I didn't noticed I'd been spotted until I heard an angered voice screech "There she is!" shocked I spun around to find that collectively pretty much the entire of the day class girls had mobbed out the front of the girls dorms with all but torches and pitchforks obviously plotting my demise.

Using language that would make sailors flinch I bolted for the classrooms hoping to find an empty classroom to hide. I heard the tell-tale sounds that mimicked an elephant heard stampeding that told me that I was being followed, so what did I do? I ran faster, zipping past dazed boys and teachers praying someone would snap out of it and I dunno…. HELP ME! Unfortunately no-one from the day-class deemed me worthy to sacrifice their popularity for my life… okay maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but can you blame me? I'm being chased down by an angry mob! Speaking of… "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I screamed running as fast as my laziness would allow. "I hate you, you damn fan girls!" I screamed at the fiends behind me, hoping that my running was faster than theirs. I was about to turn a corner and make a mad dash to the P.E fields when a hand grabbed by my back pack and lifted me into the air. Like a cat scrambling for purchase I struggled flailing my arms and legs. Hissing and attempting to bite my captor included. I continued you to do so until my captor grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against them. Just as I was about to scream –murderous fan girls be damned- they literally jumped up a storey and landed on a balcony that was directly above us. When my captor I spun around to give them a piece of my mind and…. Found none other than the trouble maker and his cousin themselves. My eyes went wide and I prepared to scream, using all of my lung capacity, probably pulling a weird face simultaneously when Akatsuki slapped a hand over my mouth and Aido muttered;

"Don't scream." when Akatsuki took my lack of noise as an indication that I wouldn't scream he removed his hand from my face but my face retained the same expression that wouldn't budge.

"So I hear you've had a rough morning five-two," Aido commented obviously trying to fight a smirk.

"You-"*Slap!* I let my hand whip across his face and his head whipped away from it from the impact. "Aido, you bastard!" I screeched, not giving a damn about the girls who were just chasing me not moments ago; they could kill me for all I care, as long as I got to murder Aido first. "You think?! Because of you I have been bullied by my room-mate, had to climb out of my room through a tree, had to run for my life, and have bruises all over my body," I held out my arm and pointed to one in the crease of my elbow the size of a golf ball, "And all you can say is I've had a rough morning!? And what the hell do you mean by the blue dress and five-two?!" I lunged at him not waiting for his reply; but stupid Akatsuki held me back from murdering his cousin. "Let me go! You'd better run Aido because when I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll do what?" he smirked at me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me from Akatsuki's arms. Aido then proceeded to pull the arm that I had shoved at him earlier from my side, he took one look at my bruise; then bent his head down and pressed his lips against it. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped past my lips. He looked up at me through his eye lashes and smirked; I felt my face heat up slowly, so turned my head away to hide my oncoming blush from the stupid blonde; he seemed to take this as a good sign as he started moving up my arm peppering kissing along it where her found other bruises and some where he didn't.

"W-w-wh-what do you think you're d-d-d-doing?" Why the hell am I stuttering; he shouldn't affect me this way. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, and I hate… it when I can't breathe around him. Not wanting to feel his lips trailing up and down my arm anymore for fear of what I'd accidently start convincing myself I tried to tug my arm from his grip. My small effort seemed to be fruitless when he merely tightened his grip on my arm. When I suddenly remembered that Akatsuki was behind me not moments ago I turned, hopefully he would help me out here when he could tell I didn't want his affections, when I found he was no longer there my hopes shrivel and died very painfully, but was quickly distracted when Aido nipped my wrist.

"I asked you out because you fascinate me; I left you the note because you're the type that would go into denial when you hate the situation. I brought you a dress by the way and finally I said 'five-two' because it is blaringly obvious that you're a midget." He explained his voice sounding like honey… especially when he said… midget? Oh hell no! He did not just call me a midget!

With my new found strength and anger I ripped my arm from his grasp before he could have a chance to trap me here. With the flames of hell burning in my eyes I yelled "Go die in a hole you wretched play boy!"

He grinned totally at ease with me need to grab him by his blonde locks and throw him over the edge of the balcony. "Did I touch a sore spot for you? Are you sensitive about your height?" he asked me in a baby voice; one you would expect someone would use on a 3 year old.

"I'm not short! Everybody just happens to be freakishly tall but me…. And those younger than me…. Sometimes." I nodded my head, trying to ignore the incredulous look Aido shot me.

"You're short." He enunciated.

"Not."

"Short."

"Not."

"Short."

"Not."

"Short."

"Not."

"Short."

"Not. By the way, by saying not, we're collectively saying 'not short' so by default you're agreeing with me." I grinned interrupting our back and forth. "I win!" I announced in a sing-song voice.

"Heh, you're enjoying yourself. Good. It's nice to know I'm not all that disgusting to you," The smile that went unnoticed until now fell from my face and instead I scrunched my nose in disapproval.

I pushed myself backwards ignoring how I was unwilling to be any further from him and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. I looked down at the ground and said "Why are you so desperate for me to like you? You already have a whole school full of fans, what difference does one girl make?" sometime during my questioning I lifted my head to meet my distrusting brown eyes with his now saddened blue ones.

"It's a nice change, I'm used to everyone throwing themselves at me, and I like it, I do, but it sometimes gets tedious. But you, you never gave me a chance to impress you or even talk to you, you hated me straight away. It piqued my interest."

"Piqued you interest? Are you a Looney Tune? I'm not an object that you can obtain through pretty trinkets, and I most certainly will not be impressed by you, no matter what you do. Now I've got class and you've got nap time so if you'll excuse me…" I turned around to stalk off in an angry manner, only to realise that I was still on a balcony and y hips collided with the railing, usually this would stop the motion of my fall, but no; because I angered god by playing video games during mass I fell over the railing and began my slow motion decent to the ground. -Which would look totally awesome if it were anyone but me- I let a scream rip through my throat that was the bi-product of my anger, I know that I've always said that I wanted to die in an interesting way but that didn't mean as a pancake!


	3. Chapter 3: A Christmas Special

**Hey Everybody!**

**This is my Christmas present to you all! it's a little thig i wrote for Aido and Rose, i thought there had to be some reason for Rose to wanna be so violent towards him and Ta-Da! here it is! so enjoy, and if you please... REVEIW!**

**[also this is set in the past so the Christamas before the current one:)]**

* * *

**FlashBack-**

I trudged through the cold snow, my nose felt like icicles were hanging from it but in reality it was just running a bit. I rubbed my gloved hands together shivering from the freezing cold. "Ugh, I hate winter!" I moaned to Hikari who was walking beside me with practically nothing on! Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration she was just wearing the regular school uniform with a coat; and they say I'M crazy! I'm currently wearing 2 coats, 3 pairs of pants, 2 beanies and 5 pairs of socks, but I still felt the cold. I told Hikari this and she laughed. "How can you still feel the cold with all you're wearing? That's can't be possible!" she gasped hardly breathing through her laughter.

"I can't help it if I'm sensitive to cold weather!" I sniffed but inhaled a snow flake and ended up sneezing in a un-lady like manner earning another chuckle from my roomie.

"So, what's with you and Aido?" Hikari suddenly burst out like she'd been dying to ask all afternoon.

I jumped back in shock and hit my back on the tree "Say what?!" I screeched, I was about to go strangle my roomie but stopped short when I saw something shaking above me, I looked up and saw a pile of snow about to tumble down. "No, no, nonononono…" *Splat!*

Snow fell on top of me and I struggled for my life knowing the snow was going to kill me.

I burst forth from the pile of snow; hissing and shaking like a person having a seizure, and jerked to a stop when laughing stopped me and it wasn't only my roomie's laughter. I snapped my head over to the laughers and found none other than my enemy for life Aido Hanabusa.

"I take it you don't like the snow," commented Aido with a stupid grin on his face.

"No; and I swear, if one more bit of snow lands on me I'm moving to Tahiti where there is no snow!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest in a childish manner.

"I think, you're going to have to make good on that promise in a few seconds," Hikari then pointed to a spot above my head and I looked up in time for a drop of snow to land right between my eyes, making me go cross-eyed. I scrunched up my nose prepared to chuck a massive tantrum, when an arm wrapped around my shoulders followed by another underneath my knees and with that I was lifted up into the air. I struggled in the grip holding me tight, but the arms only held me tighter, a pair of lips brushed across my ear and I froze.

"Calm down little one, or I might drop you accidently." Aido warned.

"I don't like heights," I hissed. He laughed. "Glad to see I amuse you." I murmured heat pouring into my cheeks not from embarrassment but from the cold I sternly told myself.

"It's just – breath- you're so –breath- cute when you blush-breath-"

"I'm not blushing! Now put me down!" I demanded.

"Alright," he conceded gently dropping my legs and when I was steady on my feet his arm slid from around my shoulders to rest on my waist, and for once I was too distracted to noticed because I found that mine and Aido's faces were only inches apart…

I'm not sure how many minutes passed before I thought to move, it could have been an hour before I exhaled rather shakily and stepped back, while running a hand through my brunette hair. What the hell am I doing? He's my enemy! I scrunched my eyes closed and shook my head.

"I think you should leave," I suggested knowing that if he stayed around me any longer I might concede to what I was seriously considering doing right now. Kissing Aido; which is a stupid impulsive thing to think of wanting to do, especially when it's your enemy.

"You okay?" a hand rested underneath my elbow.

"Yeah, I just think I'm coming down with a cold." I lied.

"Here." He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me, I shook my head.

"Aren't you afraid of frostbite?" I scolded "You could lose a toe."

"It would be worth it to keep a pretty girl warm, and that blush on your face," he smiled kindly and draped the jacket over my shoulders.

I shrugged the jacket off and tried to hand it back to him but he kept pushing it away. "Take it back!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"It's not going to help matters anyway, I've got on 2 coats and a long sleeve top and a singlet on, I'm as warm as I'm going to get," I stated matter-of-factly knowing I had won this round.

Score Rose: 4 Aido: 3

"Then why are you still shivering?" he quirked his eyebrow at me, like he'd caught me out in the middle of a lie; which admittedly he did.

Scratch that last scoring it seems the tables have turned.

Score Rose: 3 Aido: 4 damn bastard!

I was fuming silently, imagining giant polar bears ramming into Aido and taking him off to feed on his pale flesh and then the boogie man will come and rip to pieces what's left of him so much so that I didn't notice Aido putting his coat back on me or him wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. I did however notice when he bumped his nose against mine and murmured something under his breath.

"What?" I breathed trying to control my impulsive nature, even though I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

"I said; you look cute when you think violently." He smiled a 1000 watt smile.

"Stop bullshitting. I'm not going to fall into your trap or your flirting."

"Can't I be a gentleman and a flirt?" he smirked.

"I suppose." I bit my lip and looked up at the sky desperate for any form of distraction. My eyes widened when I saw mistle-toe above my head, but instead of acting like a crazy person like I usually would, I found my brain and hid my reaction. No telling what the blonde would do if he found out. "Uh, uh, why don't we go sit over there… by that fountain... yeah that fountain looks like a good place, oooh I feel dizzy, it must be the toxic amount of cologne your wearing, have you ever thought of using your own natural smell, I hear natural smell is quite attractive from a funny little man, oh wait that was my uncle!" I laughed nervously.

"Are you having another mental breakdown?" he tilted his head and me and I scrunched up my nose, oblivious to my displeasure he continued. "Were you dropped as a child?" I glared at him.

"Excuse me!? I'll have you know I was NOT dropped as a child you bloody-mph" I found myself unable to finish my sentence because I had turned away to stalk off in an angry fashion but was tugged back and Aido's lips collided with mine.

I would probably blame a sever and sudden lack in judgment thanks to my self-diagnosed mental illness to the horrifying fact that I found myself closing my eyes, stepping closer to Aido and kissing him back with everything had, threading my fingers through his perfectly styled hair; and when his tongue brushed my bottom lip I let him gain entrance both of us fighting to dominance but I eventually conceded. Some several moments later we broke apart gasping for air in time to hear the click of a camera and the hurried scuttling of running culprits. I made to go after the paparazzi; but was stopped by two hands gripping my hips from the back. Frustrated I took my anger out on him.

"What the hell did you kiss me for?! Do you just think EVERYBODY wants to kiss you?! Are you that conceited?! That was my first kiss!" I yelled at him.

"Firstly." He pulled me back into his arms and I let him in means of apology. "Mistle-toe." Damn he'd seen it. "Secondly," he leans forward brushing our noses together, "Because I wanted to kiss you, and yes everyone wants to kiss me including you," he brushed his lips across mine and I shiver. "And lastly, I'm sorry I took your first kiss, but I'm also going to take your second." And with that he pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't find it in myself to hate it, not at all. I can regret this later.

* * *

**Rosie (me): Wmahahahah! Good ending no?**

**Rose: But i don't wanna - mph**

**Rosie: *hand covering her character's mouth***

**Aido: whooo! some action! i'm so tired of not kissing my gorgous fan girls beacuse of this story, *Sighs* i'm so devoted.**

**Rose: shut up pretty boy!**

**Aido: you think i'm pretty?**

**Rose: yes, uh... i mean... uh... absolutely NOT!**

**Rosie: hahahahah Aido has you flustered *points at rose***

**Aido: *slips up to rosie* i can make you nervous too...**

**Rosie: pffft! you wish! *Jace Herondale suddenly appears and gives her a BIG kiss and they lived happily ever after!***

**Rosie: hey I'm the aurthor, i can do whatever i want :3 until next time! Auf Wiedersehen (German)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Kiddnapping

**Rosie: I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOORRY! PLEASE DON'T THROW ME INTO THE FIRERY DEPTHS OF HELL!**

**Rose: yeah, well you deserve it for leaving me and that damned bastard kissing for so long!**

**Aido: awwwwww it wasn't that bad was it? in fact I've been told I'm an excellent kisser! *cue dramatic pose***

**Rose and Rosie: pfffffft you wish!**

**Rosie: sorry for the weight I had to catch my inspiration fairies with my bare hands... and they're fast little buggers!**

**Love you guys! and review! they keep me MOTIVATED! *flames of hell in eyes***

* * *

_**Kiddnapping!**_

"Put me down." I grumbled for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.

"No." the monosyllabic reply came from one unhappy camper, who had been cranky with me ever since he threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad," I whined.

"Do you have brain damage? Because you obviously don't remember 5 minutes ago;" He groused clearly PMSing; who'd of thought the famous Aido Hanabusa would actually be a girl who was in constant PMS mode.

"Of course I remember….. somewhat." I crossed my arms, my stomach hurting from being on cranky pants' shoulder for too long. How did I end up over his shoulder again? Oh yeah.

(Cue Flashback)

_I let a scream rip through my throat that was the bi-product of my anger, I know that I've always said that I wanted to die in an interesting way but that didn't mean as a pancake! _I felt the ground rising up to meet me and I took this moment to yell something that will haunt me forever. "I want my mummy!" I scrunched my eyes closed preparing for my grizzly death; imagine my surprise when instead of hard cold concrete I was met with warmth and softness.

"So this is what it's like to die, it's kind of nice; I should've done this sooner." I murmured to myself my eyes still closed. I was at peace.

"Of all the girls who said they would gladly fall into my arms; I hardly believed you would be the one to actually do it." An annoying voice shattered my illusion. Then I realised who that voice belonged to. I scrambled out of his grip so fast that I barely had time to brace myself before he dropped me and I landed on my face. Once the shock wore off I pushed myself off the ground with my hands and coughed loudly, I think I got dirt up my nose; to further prove my theory I chose this time to sneeze and fall back down. I got back up and glared heatedly at Aido.

"What? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?" he gave a dramatic sigh and rested the back of his hand against his forehead. "The life of a hero is so hard! I go through all the work of saving the damsel in distress twice might I add, and I don't even get a kiss. How sad!" Drama queen rambled as if he had just thrown a crane away from crushing me and sometime through throwing a crane away from me he broke a nail. If he was going to act all superior then I was NOT going to thank him. Not that I had been meaning to that is.

"Pfft. If it was SUCH a pain to save me you really shouldn't have bothered." I huffed and crossed my arms looking away from the still dramatically posing Aido, so I didn't see him drop the pose and look at me sadly.

"You going to just sit there and pout all day?" he tapped my shoulder with his foot and when I turned back around I found him leaning over with his hands rested on his hips. Looking for the entire world like a mother hen.

"No mum." I grumbled and got up, brushing off the dust on the front of my jacket and the back of my skirt from my many falls.

"What did you call me?" he frowned in confusion.

"I called you by your name Mrs Aido." I shrugged acting as though he was the mental one.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" he exploded, his face going red like a tomato. I think he may be angry, whoops!

"Sure, you're not." I admonished, reaching up and messing up his hair with the palm of my hand. He glared at me realising that I was messing up his hair-do, and placed his hands on his head trapping mine there. I gave my arm and experimental tug and my hand didn't budge. I glared at Aido with all my might. "Let my hand go." I growled looking threatening.

"No. you messed up my hair." He scowled back at me.

"So? You said I pouted. I NEVER POUT!" I denied furiously; balling my free hand into a fist and shaking it at him. When he smirked at me in return I growled and pushed my face closer to his so our noses and foreheads were touching. "You just thought I was cute didn't you?" I snarled.

"As cute as a kitten pretending to be a tiger." He smirked antagonising me. I wasn't having any of it.

"Why you-"I began.

"If those two kiss I'm going to throw up." A very feminine voice sneered. Simultaneously Aido and I jumped backwards separating ourselves. He stepped back and straightened out his night-class uniform and I jumped back slipping on the loose gravel beneath my feet and falling on my ass.

I whipped my head around to see Ruka, Takuma, Kaname, Rima, Senri and Akatsuki standing in a line with Kaname at the heart. Ruka had her arms crossed underneath her boobs a look of scorn on her face. "What the hell are you lot doing up?! Isn't your nap time? Shouldn't you be in bed like good little children?" I got back up and crossed my arms, then cocked my hip. "Don't make me get the disciplinary committee." I warned.

"The disciplinary committee wouldn't dare punish us!" hissed Ruka.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure if they're brave enough to face your pathetic fans, they can punish you Blondie." I spoke in a no nonsense tone making Aido laugh.

"Why don't you go back to making out with Aido, we don't need your opinions midget." She sneered, crinkling her nose.

"What'd you say Bitch?!" I made to walk over there and rip her hair out but I found that my legs were moving but I wasn't getting any closer to Ruka. Strange, have I entered a rift in the time-space continuum?

"Starting fights in school grounds in strictly prohibited." A cranky deep voice said from behind me and I froze, my eyes going as wide as saucers. The hand that was holding me back by my jacket let go and I turned around rigidly to find my worst nightmare come to life. Zero Kiriyuu, looking like an avenging angel and mad as all hell; was holding a gun. I am SO dead! So being the self-preserving person I am I pointed the finger at Ruka "She did it." I accused and bolted before things got ugly. I got to my dorm door in a short amount of time; a proud smile on my face for having actually ran this far without keeling over thanks to my asthma. I was about to open the door and treat myself to chocolate when I found myself spun around and thrown over a shoulder. Not knowing who my harasser was I lashed out. "Hey lemme go!" I yelled flailing and beating on his back with my closed fist. I knew it was a he because no girl could lift me and I couldn't feel boobs against my legs.

"No." Aido's voice followed my demand and I froze for a millisecond; he took my moment of panic as an opportunity to tighten his hold on my legs; sliding his hands up father than they should go.

"And why the hell not!?" I demanded trying desperately to ignore the location of his hand.

"Because I'm mad at you." Was his reply and he started walking away from my dorms. I held back a sob; there goes my chance at eating chocolate. I became silent wallowing in my misery over my lost dessert.

(End Flashback.)

"Yeah; I still don't get why you're mad." I stated bluntly.

"You're kidding me. Right? Tell me you're not that dumb." He retorted in a dry voice

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm the top of all of my classes." I used my Baby voice; completely offended.

Sure; and the tooth fairy is real…" he grumbled in a sarcastic voice but I wasn't having him ruin my childhood so I slapped my hand over my ears and began singing.

"LA-LALA-LALALA-LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE TOOTH FAIRY IS REAL! LA-LALA-LALALA-LALA, YOU'RE NOT RUINING MY CHILDHOOD!" I half sung half yelled. I pressed my hands to my ears tighter not wanting to hear anything in case he had moved onto Santa. What? I can dream can't I? I was so intent on not listening to my innocence being ripped to pieces that I didn't notice where he was taking me until it was too late.

"Is this another conquest Mr Hanabusa? I'd prefer it if you were more discreet in future cases." A gruff voice came from behind me and obviously in front of Aido.

I shot to attention my right eye twitching, "Whoa, whoa…. Whoa. Just whoa! Hold up there mister whom I cannot see! I am not. Repeat not. One of 'Mr Hanabusa's'" I mocked his voice by attempting to mimic it. "Conquests, okay? He is kidnapping me. KIDDNAPPING me! Understood?" I denied fervently, unfortunately it was on deaf ears.

"Whatever. As long as the girl is not unwilling and you do not anger Kaname-sama I will not hold against whatever your preferences are." He brushed off my ramblings as someone who thought kidnapping as sexy?! That pervert! I hoped that Aido had enough sense to deny the claim that we were involved in that way but my hopes were dashed.

"Of course," he said in a velvety voice and continued on through the gate to the Moon Dorms, I flicked my head up and gave the doorman the deadliest glare I could manage, which apparently didn't admit to much because for some reason he started laughing.

"Why is that bastard laughing?" I growled not intending for anyone to answer but was merely musing out loud.

"Did you try to look scary?" Questioned the annoying blonde who caused this mess;

"I glared at the pervert." I nodded and crossed my arms to the best of my ability in righteous anger. "The bastard thought I was sexually attracted to you. He. Must. Die." I pronounced, glaring at the gate dude.

"Then you have your answer." He shrugged jostling me painfully and I grunted before realising what he had said.

"Asshole!" my eyes widened and I began pounding on his back "You stupid bastard! I am scary, how could you think I'm not? When I get down from your extremely uncomfortable shoulder I am so going to kick your ass!" I struggled harder, planning to make good on my threat the second I got down form up here.

"Shut up a minute, or I'm never going to sneak you in." he deliberately pinched my inner thigh trying to make me obey, and after giving out a disbelieving yelp I looked up and saw the night dorms looming above us, looking like a late Victorian building, specifically maintained to house attention seeking brats. Whoops! I mean the 'esteemed' Night Class. I checked all the windows for any witnesses and found all their curtains to be drawn; meaning that they're all asleep. The question is, do I scream and risk being torn apart by angry teenagers to get away from Aido or do I stay quiet and put up with the cranky sleepless demeanour of one instead of many? I knew the answer before I mentally finished the question. One angry zombie is better than 50 or so. Damn! I would have to let Aido take me into the moon dorms. But he would have to sleep eventually, maybe then I can sneak out.


End file.
